The invention relates to a packing container with a container body, which is closed at its one end by a bottom diaphragm and at its other end by a lid diaphragm, the container body having an inner coating of a material which is of a different type from that of its outer coating and is of the same type as the material of the bottom diaphragm and said inner coating extends helically with overlapping edges on the container body.
A container of this type is e.g. known from CH-A-666 458 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,298). Its body is produced in a winding process, in that strip-like material for the layers is helically wound to a tube on a mandrel, as is e.g. described in GB-B-947,454.